Always
by Anubis Silvermoon
Summary: One shot, song fic, G x V. Voldemort has come for Ginny and she describes their life togother through her thoughts.


Disclaimer: Do not own the rights to any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe or anything created by J.K. Rowling. Do not own the song Always, the band Saliva does.   
  
Author's Note: Ginny x Voldemort, Ginny has graduated from school. graphic violence and gore. Some sexual situations, don't like, don't read. Reviews welcomed, flames will be used to keep warm.  
  
  
Always  
  
I hear a voice said don't be so blind  
It's telling me all of these things that you would probably hide  
Am I...  
You wanted desire  
Am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry  
Always, always, always, always, always, always  
  
You came and took me from my family, my home. I could do nothing but leave. Leave comfort behind. I did so willingly. You popped in and I ran to you, out from the protective arms of my mother. Away from my father and brothers who stood ready to fight. I embraced you and you returned that embrace, kissing me passionately. You held me close, I clung to you. You smiled wickedly at my father and he knew. He knew I was gone from them forever, that I would not even look back. Mother could not take it and she attacked. One of your death eaters repelled her against the wall, she it hard, the sound of her skull cracking filled the room. The rest of the family fell easily. You had fun torturing them. They attacked me, you said. Before I killed father, he looked at me with eyes that wanted to know why. You made me kill him. You lied to me.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I guess I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
You took me in the night. Hot kisses and torn tissue. You made me want more. Each morning I wake up sore from the night. Sometimes the hot water of the bath does nothing to ease the pain. You offer no comfort from it only more pain in the night. My surroundings are in luxury, but I do not enjoy them. I go to meetings of blood, pain and death. You laugh and find enjoyment. I cower, I hate it. You scold me. Sometimes you make me do the torturing, the killing. I hate it, I hold back the tears. You still see them. You punished me for them. You lied to me.  
  
I feel that you don't want me around  
I guess I'm back on my feet   
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all gotten bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound  
Always, always, always, always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
  
I tried to leave, you locked the door. I climbed out the window, you were waiting at the bottom. I fell, you stepped aside. You put me in a cell until I got the fantasies of escape out of my head. It did not take long. My will died in the cold, lonely nights. I hate to be alone. You made sure of that with your diary. My innocence had died along with it. I started looking for you after it. I finally found you in my seventh year. You were warm and kind to me. You took all my troubles away with your voice. You loved me. You comforted me. You made beautiful promises to me. You lied to me.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I guess I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you, I just can't live without you  
I left my head around you heart  
Why would you tear my world apart  
Always, always, always, always, always  
  
My life is covered in glistening blood. Those that were my friends look with hate to me now. Him that I had crushed on comes to me to kill me. I am no longer human to them, to him. You laughed when he attempted to end us both. He was too weak in the end. You made me kill him. You laughed. I started to laugh as well. I found pleasure in his twisted body, in taking away the lives of his friends before his eyes, in his own death. There is no line between right and wrong now. You made sure of that. I found ecstasy in the pain. I found life in death. Our nights together were ones I looked forward to. Pleasure left your seed inside me. You made no attempt to kill it. You lied to me.  
  
I see the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel more like a man  
Was it all just a part of your plan  
The pistol's shaking in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound  
  
You found immortality and brought me along. You were never going to let me go. You took the world. The oceans turned red with blood. The sky never saw the sun again. Our child grew inside me. My body could barely handle it. Had I not been immortal, I would be dead. You just glanced at me and took him from the room. You let me fall. You lied to me. You came back to bring me back. You lied to me. You said you loved me. You lied to me. You said you cared for me. You lied to me. You said you would leave me. You lied to me. You took my conscience. You lied to me. You made me kill. You lied to me. You are cold and heartless and you always will be. You lied to me. You said I could die. You lied to me.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I guess I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I'll plant myself out of the door and now I'm done with you 


End file.
